<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty by scentedrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079111">Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose'>scentedrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Internal Conflict, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud hadn't felt that way in so long, so long that he had never thought that he would ever again feel...</p><p>Pretty. </p><p>*no spoilers for remake, but can be referencing either game*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved the remake's take on this iconic scene and I simply adored how Cloud looked and acted, but you don't have to have played it to be able to read this. I just felt inspired to play around with the idea. </p><p>Please enjoy and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It isn’t as soft, nor as elegant as the one he had had before. That one hadn’t even been his, hadn’t even been what he had wanted at the time — because he hadn’t thought that there was anything that he wanted. The one before didn’t fit him in the places that he had sometimes — in the dark of night when he couldn’t sleep and he was sure that no one could hear his thoughts — imagined it would. What he has now is… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud runs his fingers that are shaking along the neckline of the dress. It isn’t plunging, as he knows he isn’t ready for that. It’s modest, but would accentuate the sharp curves of his collarbone and emphasize the smooth skin that he’s shy of, and yet hide what would be his bosom. His fingers run over the gentle curve of the sides, the width of the hips maybe too curvacious for his own, but that was something he couldn’t change and it lays gently over his with the barest sign of ill fitting. The hem is not as far down as he feels he would prefer, and maybe he’s not ready for it at all, but he can’t help but notice that it brings attention to his shapely, muscular legs that are barren of hair for this sole purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s refusing to look in the mirror, instead letting the situation settle first. It’s hard to make sense of his thoughts when his heart pounds in his ears and his fingers feel hypersensitive to the soft material of the dress. His bare toes curl into the wooden floor in hopes that it would ground him somewhat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This feels surreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud swallows thickly as he gives a gentle turn just to watch the skirt of the dress flare up and then settle against his legs, the material brushing his sensitive flesh and causing him to gasp with something akin to delight. The sensation was unexpected and yet everything that he could have dreamed of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud, are you up there?!” Tifa calls from down in the bar, the sound of her feet starting up the stairs causing Cloud to nearly dive to his door to make sure that it was locked (even though he made sure it was locked at least a dozen times before he opened the package that contained what he now wore.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just a minute!” If his voice catches in his throat and sounds a bit strained, he doesn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to head to the market for a few things, could you watch the bar for me? Marlene and Denzel are down there, too.” Her voice sounds just halfway up the stairs and leaves Cloud to believe that she doesn’t have any intention of coming closer or attempting to come into his room (even if she would never enter his private space without permission.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah! I’ll be right down!” He’s already reaching behind his neck to undo the lace that cinched the bodice closed. He struggles more to take it off then he had when putting it on, his fingers shaking with more than just nerves now, fearing that Tifa would suddenly forgo any semblance of respect and manage her way through his locked door — hardly a feat for her — to witness him in his second most embarrassing state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her feet up a few more steps causes Cloud to nearly rip the seam as he steps out and tosses it aside. He quickly opens the door to peek his head out, his bare shoulders and chest just barely flushed to match his ears and cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m fine. I’m good. Take your time at the market.” He can tell that his attempt at masking his nerves did not come off that well based on the look of confusion that deepens on her face. But she doesn’t question him anymore, and instead gives him a small ‘hm’ and a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time!” Cloud returns, waving her off as she heads back down the stairs and shutting the door as quickly as he could without letting it slam in his haste. When he leans against it once it’s locked, he has to close his eyes to take a few breaths. His heart is racing twice as fast as before and his stomach feels twisted into a thousand knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a glance over to the disheveled piece of material halfway on the bed, Cloud takes careful steps towards it. When he picks it up with gentle hands, he tries not to get lost in the knowledge that he has this feeling once again. Instead of savoring the dress as long as he had hoped to, Cloud carefully folds it and makes sure it's tucked away securely even if no one would dare go through his things. It makes him feel more at ease when he’s back in his regular clothing and heading downstairs for bar duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’ll have the time sometime soon to enjoy the dress for all it was worth. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>